In colours
by Xunaly
Summary: Parce que l'existence même est étrange, que les doutes sont nombreux et les choix innombrables. Parce que l'on ne s'en sort qu'en étant dur et insaisissable, qu'il n'y avait que ça entre eux...de l'acier au goût de sang.
1. Gris acier

**

* * *

In Colours ---**_source propriété J.K. Rowling_

--- _texte Xunaly_

**Gris acier**

**

* * *

**

La vie est une chose étonnante.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire ou non avec ironie, si c'est ainsi une bonne ou une mauvaise constatation. Je m'assure juste qu'elle soit objective. Car, aussi pourrie qu'elle soit, aussi tortueuse qu'elle puisse paraître, semblable à la si particulière monotonie qu'elle est, la vie est une chose étrange. Merveilleusement étonnante, effrayante. Peut être est-ce dernier aspect qui nous attire le plus...

Je n'en sais rien. Et je me fiche profondément de le savoir un jour ou un autre. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui cherchent à la comprendre. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné. Il est déjà bien assez dur de tenter de lui donner un sens, un objectif, un but...de lui destiner une trajectoire. Et ce encore plus lorsqu'il vous est imposé de passer par certaines étapes.

Tuer Tom en est une. Peut être la plus importante. Elle se dresse étrangement imposante sur ma route. Un mur d'une centaine de mètres se perdant dans le ciel, s'y confondant. Une véritable muraille infranchissable. Elle s'étend et me coupe la route, peu importe la voie que je choisis au final. Dernière épreuve dont les décombres dévoileront tout le reste de mon existence, si j'ai encore le droit ou non de vivre ou si l'on m'ôte ma dernière liberté. Peut être sera-t-elle tout à la fois même.

Ou rien.

Preuve de mon implacable ignorance. Pourquoi m'a-t-on choisit pour cette tâche ? Il y en avait tant d'autres qui auraient su remplir le rôle avec bien meilleur carrure, bien plus d'aisance et de naturel... Ces êtres au cœur bien plus bon que le mien, ceux qui ne doutent jamais de leurs choix, qui croient plus que jamais en leurs convictions, qui jamais ne sont tentés par la possibilité, les hypothétiques vies qu'ils auraient pu mener...

L'on m'a toujours assuré que j'avais le courage de mon père et la bonté de ma mère. Je crois bien que je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre. Au prix de vous décevoir tous, chacun qui au fil du temps plaçait en moi des espoirs perdus, qui croyait en l'élu sans voir mes épaules flancher..., au prix de vous décevoir tous, ce qu'est pour vous le courage n'est pour moi là que l'impétuosité, ce qu'est pour vous la bonté n'est pour moi là qu'un mensonge éhonté. Je ne suis pas courageux, je n'ai pas le cœur bon. J'ai toujours douté de cela cependant désormais j'en suis certain.

Aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme demain, je ne suis pas l'homme de Dumbledore, l'homme de la vie, l'homme...non, le sauveur ! Je ne suis rien de tout cela. Je n'en ai ni la forme, ni les critères. Seulement quelques rares qualités qui se résument en l'amitié. Je ne possède même pas la confiance. Je n'ai pas le calme d'un leader ni l'analyse réfléchie. Je n'ai pas cette prudence, mais je n'ai même pas la détermination et l'esprit du combattant. Je n'ai que les doutes et les peurs du plus faible. Je fuis sous les responsabilités, je flanche devant les possibilités, je tremble en solitaire et m'enhardis à n'appeler personne. Je suis seul et je le veux. Je n'assume pas mes faiblesses et me cache derrière la parfaite caricature du Sauveur.

Pourquoi suis-je encore debout ? N'est-ce pas pour n'en tomber que de plus haut ?

Je ne sais pas si j'aime la douleur, si j'attends la honte avec ce malsain espoir... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien, parfait petit ignorant dressé pour un objectif dont je n'ai toujours pas pris pleine conscience. Est-ce là d'ailleurs un moyen de me préserver ? Cette folle tentative de fermer les yeux, de ne plus vivre que dans le silence, pour ne plus voir ni entendre...disparaître. Je n'aspire plus qu'à cela. Ni ai peut être fait qu'aspirer depuis le début. Aurai-je ce courage de faire face à ma propre défaite ? Ou suis-je en train de fuir tout en croyant encore à ma victoire ?

Pathétique, pathétique Survivant qui ne sait même plus à qui vouer sa confiance, sous quel camp s'abandonner. Puis-je encore croire à la Lumière lorsque celle-ci n'a fait que m'abandonner au pire destin qui puisse être ? Puis-je encore vouloir connaître ces voies inexplorées qui m'auraient mener de l'autre côté ? Suis-je bon ou mauvais ? Ces deux mots me paraissent si dérisoires. Le conflit du bien et du mal ainsi orchestré ? Qu'on me laisse rire ! Sait-on au moins ce qui définit ces deux termes ? Car après tout, chacun pour soi nous pensons être du bon côté, et bien évidemment ceux qui s'opposent à nos pensées demeurent les mauvais. Alors qui dans toute cette histoire a raison ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais rien. Je redoute le conflit et bien plus en lui-même son dénouement. Où va t-elle nous mener cette guerre ? J'ai peur d'obtenir réponse à cette question et j'ai pourtant encore la curiosité de vouloir la connaître. Je sais bien qu'elle dépend en grande partie de moi...non, elle repose entièrement sur moi. Peut être est-ce cette vérité qui fait le plus mal à entendre. Ce goût amer du devoir qui demeure encore sur ma langue.

Ce goût...sur ma langue... Ah..., je crois bien que je suis perdu pour de bon, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais cela a toujours été ainsi, il a toujours fallu que, malgré toutes mes prédispositions, toutes ces croyances implacables dressées en moi, il a toujours fallu que ce soit toi qui les détruise...qui me détruise. Il a toujours fallu qu'il soit là ton plaisir que de voir ma conscience, ma raison, s'agenouiller à tes pieds.

Je me demande quel plaisir cela doit être pour toi. Quel triomphe que de briser à nouveau en moi tout regain absurde d'impétuosité, la moindre petite volonté qui me pousserait à faire le premier pas sur ma voie. Quelle réjouissance que de détourner l'Elu de sa route, que de l'attirer sur une autre opposée à toutes possibles.

Il faudrait que nous prenions le temps de parler un peu comme les deux trop jeunes adultes que nous sommes. Je te les poserai alors ces innombrables questions : comment est-ce d'être le seul capable d'embrouiller chaque parcelle de mon esprit ? De faire vibrer chaque partie de mon âme aux battements de ton propre cœur ? Comment est-ce, hein ? Et toi ? Ai-je ce pouvoir sur toi ? Ai-je cet inexplicable don d'attirance qui te mènerait là où je le souhaite ? Puis-je me croire possible de posséder une quelconque emprise sur toi ? Est-ce que tu me suivrais si je te le demandais ?

Qui sait ? Peut être me répondras-tu ?

Car la vie est une chose étonnante, bien plus davantage que la mort. Et j'ai cette étrange envie d'en profiter encore, toujours plus, de la vivre sans aucune crainte, sans plus de doute...juste de conserver ce sursaut d'impétuosité qu'est de m'interroger sur demain ; sera-t-il beau ?

Tout en me targuant d'être seul à te savoir goûter aussi amer, Malefoy.

* * *

_Une p'tite note : Je tiens déjà à vous adresser les salutations qui conviennent. _

_Après tout je suis toute nouvelle sur ce fandom en tant qu'apprentie "autatrice" et non plus simple lectrice. Aussi je m'excuse de ma possible maladresse, je n'ai pas encore bien en tête les caractères des personnages et bien que digne fanatique de cette incourtounable épopée, il se peut que je fasse quelques erreurs au niveau de la cohérence même avec l'histoire. Néanmoins ici, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'en signaler aucune -si ce n'est évidemment la relation entre Harry et Draco malheureusement pour nous. Je me suis volontairement non-située par rapport au temps pour avoir la liberté de ne pas avoir à me soucier de la logique du scénario. _

_Sachez aussi qu'il s'agit là d'un Twoshot, du moins actuellement. Bien évidemment vous vous doutez bien que le prochain texte sera du point de vue de Draco, néanmoins il se pourrait aussi bien que l'envie me prenne de rédiger par le biais d'un autre personnage. Soit, rien de bien défini encore et donc au final, un résultat très brouillon. Je m'en excuse encore. _

_Sur ce, bonne soirée - journée ! [Ne considérez que la mention utile]  
_


	2. Rouge sang

**

* * *

In Colours---**_source propriété J.K. Rowling_

--- _texte Xunaly_

**Rouge sang

* * *

**

Le devoir.

C'est peut être là un mot que j'affectionne plus que de raison. Il résume à lui seul une vie, la mienne, peut être celles d'autres mais cela ne m'intéresse en rien. Il est tout à la fois, demeure implacable, méprisant de tout son lettré ces autres notions qui ne peuvent rien contre lui. Arrogant, fier, qui me laisse à chaque fois ce goût de fiel dans la gorge. Capricieux, qui s'est se fait haïr autant qu'aimer, parce que je le déteste sans pour autant m'y opposer et qu'à chaque instant il sait me tirer quelques sourires tendancieux.

Oh je hais ce mot tout autant qu'il m'est indispensable. Parce qu'à lui seul il explique chacun de mes actes, m'excuse sans honte mon comportement et mes objectifs. Je n'ai que lui à l'esprit, il est mon guide, mon exécutoire ; que je mesure mes actions sur son modèle dans le seul but de remplir toutes les conditions nécessaires pour n'en tirer que plus de fierté. Qu'il pèse sur mes épaules et m'étreint avec cette même dureté qui le définit, qu'il me retient et me libère tout autant, le devoir m'étrangle et je me laisse mourir pour lui.

Connerie.

Mais qu'ils en soient tous assurés je m'effondrerai dignement, je ne supplierai pas. Eux dont l'orgueil ne tient plus à présent qu'à baiser _son _ourlet, qui m'entraîneront avec eux et me plaqueront le front à terre, qui oseront me faire plier face à _lui_. Qu'ils volent des vies en l'honneur d'un sang à leurs yeux inestimables, sans comprendre que lui aussi peut venir à manquer. Ce ne sont que des pantins soigneusement contrôlés auquel j'appartiendrai bientôt. Mais je me veux de ne pas oublier qui j'étais à défaut de pouvoir le demeurer.

Tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, par simple volonté autre que de remplir ce devoir qui a tant dicté ma vie. Frapper ta belle gueule d'enfoiré, par exemple, pourrir encore un peu ta vie avant que je ne m'en aille, ne plus te laisser en paix...que tu goûtes toi aussi à cet abus de pouvoir sur ta personne. Voilà mon propre devoir, mon orgueil de cœur et non de race, celui qui me pousse chaque fois davantage à te détruire, qui me hurles de te faire sombrer, d'entraîner dans ma chute un petit souvenir de toi. En tant que ton ennemi le plus personnel, je te dois bien cela.

Et quel plaisir plus grand que celui d'imposer mon contrôle sur toi ? Je suis seul à pouvoir m'en vanter, de tous ces autres abrutis contre lesquelles tu te débats. Ils ne sont rien, ou ne seront bientôt plus, comme _lui_. Ils pensent pouvoir t'atteindre, te frôlent sans jamais parvenir à te frapper. Ce que pourtant je fais même à l'instant.

Le mur est dur, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Ne répond pas, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre après tout ? Que tu ais mal ou que je te fasse du bien, tu dois bien être masochiste sur les bords, je ne suis là que pour me défouler un peu. Remplir mon devoir, le mien, celui que je m'accorde et non que l'on m'impose. Cogner encore ta sale face, me dire qu'ainsi tu m'appartiens un peu, toi le pathétique Sauveur de l'humanité. Et toujours en moi, cette envie de te contrôler, briser ce sourire que tu parviens à arborer chaque jours avec plus de force.

La confiance te tuera, mon petit Pote-Potter ! _Il _va te baiser si tu continues à te surestimer ainsi, et je t'en voudrais de te faire avoir aussi bêtement. Tu es mon ennemi après tout, mon putain d'ennemi pour qui je m'abaisse à nier mon don de sorcier pour éclater ta gueule de balafré. Mais avoue que cela est beaucoup plus plaisant. N'aimes-tu pas que je te touches ainsi ? Sentir ta respiration s'emballer, n'est-ce pas appréciable ? Nous jouons franc jeu à chaque fois ainsi, tu le sais comme moi, Potter. Que les autres croient bénéficier de ton aura, d'une miette de leur héros, je m'en bats. Parce qu'ici et maintenant tu n'es qu'à moi. Je suis seul à pouvoir te soumettre, te mettre à genoux.

Si tu savais à quel point cela me rend vivant. De t'entendre geindre, blessé dans ton amour propre ; le summum serait de te tirer des larmes de rage... Oui tu te débats, mais tu as beau tenter, ma poigne est de fer où tu ne fais que te couler davantage. Dont tu ne peux pas t'échapper, parce qu'entre nous, tu ne le veux pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bon ou stupide ? Peu m'importe, mais nous savons tous deux qu'à la fin je suis le seul à gagner, tirer profit de mes avantages pour avoir le dessus. Et toujours je demeure le vainqueur sous tes yeux verts qui triomphent et me laissent cette impression d'être cependant le véritable perdant. Ces yeux que je hais parce qu'il y a cette flamme que je n'aurai jamais qui y brille.

Arrogant. Même échoué à mes pieds faut-il que tu me défies encore. Tu es définitivement stupide, c'est même bien pire que je ne le pensais. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas en demeurant ainsi Potter. Ce n'est pas une misérable fierté qui te préservera de _lui_. J'en ai la preuve à l'instant même...

Regarde-moi.

Moi et mon devoir. Regarde-moi m'étouffer de tes grands yeux verts, en dominateur. Moque-toi de mes faiblesses qui demeurent sous une couche d'omissions. Rie de mes mensonges et ce qu'ils m'ont conféré : quelques instants de survie pour des années de mort. Trouve-là de quoi tirer leçon et deviens plus fort, parce qu'il n'y a que contre toi que je peux me résigner à perdre. Ne _le _laisse pas me tuer. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Et donne-moi de quoi me permettre de t'attendre. Un peu de ton souffle cela suffira bien,...

De ton goût de vainqueur pour oublier mes propres défaites.

* * *

_Une p'tite note :__ Je pense clôturer définitivement cet ensemble sur ce dernier one-shot. L'idée d'un relatement des faits du point de vue d'une troisième personne m'a bien traversé l'esprit mais je préfère demeurer aux deux personnages qui m'intéressent le plus. Soit, ici. _

_Je sais qu'il n'y a dans ces textes que beaucoup de réflexion et d'introspection sans réelle prise d'appui dans le récit. C'est volontaire. Je tenais à aborder un autre genre d'écriture plus éloignée du "live" pour parvenir à une autre dimension plus réfléchie. Si vous préférez, j'avais envie de faire du triturage de cerveau quant à ces deux personnages et ceux qui auraient pu les pousser à se rapprocher ainsi davantage. Bien sûr, cet ensemble ne demeure là qu'une hypothèse bien ridicule face aux nombres de possibles mais j'ai pris quand même bien plaisir à le rédiger. _

_Sur ce, en espérant ne pas vous avoir ennuyer. _

_Bonne soirée.  
_


End file.
